Jetfire and Jetstorm 50 Sentences
by Neku Bito
Summary: 50 words that describe the jet twins It's rated T just in case, I mean there's not really TOO bad


TRANSFOMERS (Jetfire/Jetstorm) 50 Sentences

A/N: Yeah...I got bored way late at night so...I wrote this

I DO NOT own Transformers or Jetfire and Jetstorm. If I did, they would have came in MUCH sooner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Offensive

No one knew why but everytime anyone so much as made a small comment about the twins being together, they would both get horribly offensive.

2. Magic

Bumblebee thought that Jetfire and Jetstorm's attacks were like magic, after all, there were no other Autobot's that could control the elements.

3. Vowel

"Mr. Jazz, Sir! Mr. Jazz Sir!" The twins exclaimed, "What's a vowel?"

4. Lemon

"Gah!" Jetfire spat as his brother stared on in wounder, "Brother! We must get Jazz back for making me eat this 'lemon' thing!"

5. Liter

It took quite a while to explain to the twins the differences between littering and taking the trash out.

6. Second

Jetfire and Jetstorm, Jetstorm and Jetfire, it didn't matter what name was second, so long as they were in the same sentence.

7. Daughter

The jet twins had very quickly taken little Sari under their "wings", treating her much like a daughter.

8. Lecturing

Jetstorm and Jetfire sat there bored as Sentinal Prime lectured them about not holding their wrestling matches in the middle of Detroit anymore.

9. Goodness

Jazz smiled softly as he watching the twins play with Bumblebee and Sari, those two twins where pure gold and the cyber ninja didn't want anything to taint their goodness.

10. Merging

Even when seperate, the twins sparks and minds were merged as one.

11. Smart

The twins were far smarter then Sentinal Prime, Jazz had to admit, then again that wasn't a very hard thing to accomplish.

12. Razor

A sharp pain slashed through Jetstorm's arm, hoping to Primus that Jetfire wasn't feeling the torture Lockdown was putting him through.

13. Profession

The jet twins didn't see what they did as a job, to them it was merely a game with a lot on the line

14. Analogy

Trying to teach the twins was like trying to teach a brick wall to tapdance

15. Layout

"This is the layout of Lockdown's ship," Jazz spoke while the jet twins smirked, excited to be going on a mission for the first time in months.

16. Form

While the twins agreed on nearly everything there was one thing they disagreed on, which form the twins looked their best in.

17. Wit

If Jetstorm was the main muscle, Jetfire was clearly the main wit of the pair.

18. Deep

As Lockdown sneered down at the two broken jets, they knew they were in deep trouble.

19. Forward

It seemed like for every step they took backwards in this war, they would take another two steps forward.

20. Repeat

"Now you two, we don't want a repeat of the other day," Ratchet grumbled as the jet twins looked down, their arms tightly wraped.

21. Billion

Sentinal Prime had given them a billion reasons as to why they couldn't be together, but they could have cared less.

22. Terminal

After learning that his twin had a terminal illness, Jetfire had gone straight into statis lock.

23. Remedy

When Jetfire found out that there was a remedy for his brother's illness, he had fallen to his knees and thanked Primus over and over.

24. Stock

The twins smirked to themselves as they raided the stock of energon.

25. Flowing

Both of their elements flowed at times, dancing together perfectly.

26. Daring

You know what they say, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity, and the jet twins were a perfect example.

27. Machine

They were made of metal, true, but that did not mean that they couldn't feel.

28. Reclaim

"Brother! We must tag team and reclaim our flag!"

29. Honey

The twins really wished that Bumblebee had told them that honey tended to make things stick together.

30. Mortality

Watching as Cybertron burned, the twins were hit by just how mortal they all were.

31. Location

"Really Brother," Jetfire smirked, "Sentinal must put his high grade in a better location."

32. Poem

"I is not understanding, why do organics smash words together and be making them rhyme?"

33. Advance

"Mr. Jazz was right, that was some very advanced stuff."

34. Portable

"And it is called MP3?" the twins asked, optics wide and curious.

35. Application

"WHO DOWNLOADED THIS GAME APPLICATION TO THE MAIN COMPUTER!?"

36. Nation

Sometimes Jazz could have sworn that the twins could move nations with the stuff that came out of their mouths.

37. Weather

Yeah, rainny weather was NOT the best for flying

38. Polishing

The twins one weakness was that they LOVED to be shinny, no matter how long the polishing took.

39. Detection

"Run Brother!" Jetstorm yelled as the alarm went off in Lockdown's ship.

40. Treaty

Prowl knew he had to end the prank war between the twins and Bumblebee and Sari before things got to far out of hand.

41. Developer

The twins had developed rapidly, but it was still possible to remember that they were barely more then younglings.

42. Luck

Sentinal didn't believe in luck, but boy was he glad the the jet twins were on the Autobot side.

43. Profit

The twins never did a single thing for profit, for them it was all bout the thrill.

44. Pocket

"So, this thing is holding many things?" The twins would never get use to the way organics lived.

45. Contract

The jet twins begrugenly signed the piece of paper stating that they would never paint Sentinal pink again.

46. Dig

Jetfire and Jetstorm always marveled at how easily Jazz had picked up on the organic slang.

47. Rocket

"With these new upgrades, Brother, we will fast like rockets!"

48. Port

The twins hated to be caught doing anything w/ each other, but the worst way to get caught was with their ports open.

49. Upset

When ever one twin was upset, the other twin would seek out the cause and then all hell would break lose.

50. Picking

"I could never be picking a better brother then you."


End file.
